Una Extraña Expedicion
by Grune Blatter
Summary: Cap5. La expedicion comienza su viaje por esta misteriosa Isla dispuesta a descubrir el misterio de la bestia
1. Introduccion

¡¡Nihao yaa!! ^^  
  
Este Fic será un regalo para mi Cyber-Abuelito Kory Asakura ^^. Tratare de hacerlo Yaoi ._.U (¬¬ cuando descifres que le puede gustar de Ash a Gary) Exacto!! ^^… ¬¬ ¡Kurai! ¡NO INTERRUMPAS! (^^) ¬¬U bueno, sigo. ¡¡Ojala te guste Tata!! ^^ ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!  
  
"..." Narrador  
  
-...- Diálogos  
  
/.../ Pensamientos  
  
((...))- Yo! n_nU  
  
______  
  
Las ramas se hacían a un lado, dejando a Ash avanzar atreves de ellas, el paisaje era tropical y había una gran variedad de plantas. De pronto el camino se termina, sube a un árbol y cruza por rama hacia el otro lado, al parecer sabia que tenia que hacer. baja del árbol con un salto y sigue su camino.   
  
Había siete pilares alineados en forma circular al rededor de una fuente. Por el otro lado del camino sale un Umbreon. Ash ignorando al Umbreon se acerca al lago, en el que se ve reflejo siendo un ¿Pikachu?  
  
________  
  
POKEMON   
  
Introducción  
  
___________  
  
"Un nuevo viaje, con nuevos Pokémon y Nuevos amigos. Eso es lo que le espera a nuestro amigo Ash en el continente Hoen.   
  
El barco que los llevaría a Hoen había comenzado su viaje hace unos cuantos minutos.. El viaje duraría unos dos o tres días, máximo. El barco tenía una piscina, casino, cocina, etc. Todo lo necesario para asegurar un viaje divertido.  
  
"Quien fuera ellos para estar nadando en la piscina... ¡¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!! ¿Donde esta Ash?  
  
El día estaba soleado, y la mayoría de las personas se hallaban en la piscina, pero entre ellas no estaba Ash. En los dormitorios, acostado en una de las camas, se encuentra un pensativo Ash mirando a la nada.  
  
"Ah! Aquí esta!! ^^... ¡¡UN MOMENTO!! Algo no encaja aquí!! ¿ASH PENSATIVO?  
  
- Pikapi- Pikachu se posa sobre el estomago de su dueño.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Pikachu?- le pregunta Ash algo ido.  
  
- Pika?-   
  
- ¿Que si estoy bien?- pregunta Ash a su amigo levantando la cabeza levemente. Pikachu asiente con su cabeza algo preocupado.- ¡¡Claro!! - le sonríe Ash, para luego volver a su posición inicial.  
  
- Pika... - suspira Pikachu preocupado, Ash estaba raro.  
  
/¿Que habrá sido ese sueño?/  
  
En aquel sueño, en el que se veía convertido en un Pikachu. El recordaba que hace un tiempo atrás fue convertido en uno por un corto lapso de tiempo. Pero ese recuerdo no tenia nada que ver con esa experiencia. Y además ¿que tenia que ver ese Umbreon?  
  
/Ah... ¿que me preocupo? De aquí a cuando yo me preocupo por un tonto sueño? Pikachu y yo iremos a Hoen, conoceremos nuevos Pokémon, y haremos nuevos amigos, ¿por que abría que importarme un tonto sueño? jejeje parece que estar solo me esta afectando/  
  
_______________ o ________________  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AH!!- PAF! - @.@ Que paso?- pregunta Ash desde el piso, al tiempo que el barco se tambaleaba y el chocaba con una mesa. - acks!! @.@  
  
- Pi!!!- Pikachu se despierta sobresaltado y trata de mantener el equilibrio. Ya había anochecido y al parecer se formo una fuerte tormenta, ya que todo el barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro, todos los pasajeros estaban muy asustados. Un marinero entra.  
  
- ¿Están todos bien?- les pregunta apoyándose en los marcos de la puerta para no caerse.  
  
- Si capitán- le responde Ash tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos- ¿que sucede?- ((¿Que? En la serie siempre es así!!))  
  
- Hay una tormenta, mantengan la calma, desembarcaremos en una isla cercana- le responde el capitán yéndose dificultosamente para ver al resto de los pasajeros.  
  
- ¡¡PIII!!!- Pikachu acaba de caerse de la cama, donde Ash lo acababa de dejar, dándose un golpe en la cabeza- @.@ pikapi...  
  
- ¿Pikachu estas bien?- pregunta Ash sobandose su cabeza y agarrando a Pikachu con una mano, mientras se balanceaba nuevamente chocando con la mesita de un lado de la cama- acks!! . esto no es bueno para mi salud...  
  
- Pikapi... - responde Pikachu aferrandose a Ash.  
  
____________________o___________________  
  
La tormenta que había movía al inmenso mar, las olas eran gigantes y el barco se había salid de su curso, una luz sobresalía de todo el oscuro paisaje. El Capitán del barco ordena dirigirse hacia esa Luz, que debería de ser un faro, aunque no estuviera programado en ningún sitio.  
  
Luego de un difícil trayecto habían logrado acercarse lo suficiente a luz para darse cuenta de que provenía de una Isla, una Isla bastante grande que no salía en el mapa. De la orilla de la Isla provenía la Luz, era de un grupo de Chinchou's, aunque no aya sido un faro, los salvo de la tormenta. Ojala y en esa Isla habitasen personas.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-- ~~ Continuara ~~ --  
  
Javi: Esta es solo la introduccion!! Pronto tendre el primer cap!! es que me falta poco para acabarlo ^^ Ok. Ojala y te guste Tata!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!! ^^ que la pases muy bien, y te gustase mi regalo ^^U 


	2. La Expedicion

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
La noche cubría todo con su manto, pero pese a eso Gary seguía corriendo entre las ramas. Da un salto y cae sobre una rama, salta de en árbol en árbol, hasta que cae sobre una muralla llena de enredaderas. Mira para ambos lados y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar con siete pilares alineados en forma circular alrededor de una laguna. "¿Que era eso?". De entre las ramas del otro lado sale un Pikachu quien lo mira fijamente y se acerca al lago. Gary trata de acercarse a el, pero el Pikachu desaparece. "¿Como? Quizás el lago..."   
  
Gary se acerca al lago y ve su reflejo en el. "¿Soy un Umbreon?" Gary mira al cielo y una luz cegadora cubre el lugar....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
POKEMON   
  
La Expedición  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- ¿Abuelo?- pregunta Gary al contestar la llamada que la enfermera Joy les dio.   
  
- ¡¡Oh Gary!! Que bueno que te encuentro!!- le dice el Profesor Oaks con su típica alegría para hablar.  
  
- Hmph, ¿que quieres?- le pregunta Gary extrañado por la llamada.  
  
- Iré a una expedición, y creí que te interesaría acompañarme- le explica el profesor Oaks.  
  
- ¿Una expedición?-   
  
- Si, iremos a una Isla donde habitan personas que jamás han estado en contacto con la civilización y conviven con los Pokémon- le explica el Profesor Oaks brevemente.  
  
- Ya veo - responde Gary en su tono indiferente.   
  
- ¿Que dices vienes?-   
  
- Claro- dice Gary sin una muestra de entusiasmo en su voz, aunque por dentro esta bastante emocionado, ¿cuantas cosas podría aprender de esta experiencia?  
  
- ¡¡Genial!! Dime tu ubicación y mandare a que pasen por ti- dice el Profesor Oaks a su nieto.  
  
- Me encuentro en Villa Alza -   
  
- De acuerdo, nos queda de paso, quédate en el centro Pokémon que pasaremos por ti!!  
  
- Claro abuelo, aunque puedo pedirte un favor.... - antes que su abuelo cortara Gary le pidió que si podía cambiar su Blastoise por su Umbreon, quizás, ese sueño tendría algún significado.  
  
------- Fin del Flash back -----------  
  
¿Cuantas cosas podría aprender?  
  
Pues Numero uno, jamás volver a salir con los amigos de Ash, ese Tracey era un loco. Gary suspira y sigue viendo a Tracey quien dibujaba a su Umbreon y no dejaba de felicitarlo por como lo crió.  
  
- ¡¡Bre!!- Umbreon se sienta sobre las piernas de su dueño. Gary le sonríe y le hace cariño tras las orejas.  
  
- ¡¡Vaya!! Se nota que tu Umbreon te estima mucho!- le dice Tracey mientras terminaba de hacerle unos toques a su dibujo.  
  
- Por supuesto, yo crié a Umbreon desde que fue un Eevee - responde Gary.  
  
- ¿Se divierten?- le pregunta el profesor Oaks a ambos chicos.  
  
- ¡¡Claro que si señor!!- le responde Tracey bastante contento- Su nieto es un excelente criador.  
  
"Ay no, aquí vamos de nuevo"- Piensa Gary al tiempo que le hacia una seña a Umbreon y se iban de ahí. Su abuelo podrá ser el investigador mas famoso pero no era su tipo, era demasiado tranquilo, despreocupado y alegre, tal como ese bobo-  
  
- Bre!!! - Umbreon se apoya en la baranda del final del barco, la mañana estaba apareciendo y la vista era hermosa.  
  
- Muy lindo, verdad Umbreon?  
  
- BRE, BRE!!- Le responde Umbreon moviendo su rabo, a la vez que asentía feliz.  
  
La expedición seria en una Isla, esa isla era habitada por muchas tribus, en las cuales algunas habían tenido contacto con la civilización. Muchos ciudadanos de distintas partes del mundo se habían integrado a las tribus, huyendo del ajetreo de la ciudad. Pero comenzaron a desaparecer y a veces se encontraban muertos o jamás se sabía que paso con ellos. Según los rumores se trata de una bestia. Una poderosa bestia que no seria ni humano ni Pokémon, dado su tamaño colosal, según algunos, otros dicen que es un Pokémon legendario y otros que seria un Pokémon prehistórico y según los nativos de la Isla son los Dioses. ¿Cual de las respuestas es la correcta? Eso es lo que ellos iban a ir a averiguar.  
  
Los encargado de esta expedición era un grupo de nueve personas. Primero tenemos al renombrado y archifamoso Profesor Oaks, famoso por sus investigaciones y sus dos acompañantes, el observador Pokémon Tracey y su nieto Gary Oaks. Luego esta el equipo periodístico de la revista "Pokémon Discovery", la reportera Jackeline Adams, mejor conocida como Jacke. El fotógrafo Marcelo Astorga y su ayudante Todd. Ademas del Investigador y profesor en Medicina Cullen Calix. La Paleontologa Alba Paredo y la Paleologa Padme Black.  
  
Seria un grupo de seis adultos y tres niños. Al principio la señora Padme Black no estuvo de acuerdo con que los niños fueran, pero al ver que era la única. No le quedo más opción.  
  
- ¡¡BRE!!- Umbreon apunta a una isla que se hacia cada vez mas grande, a medida que se acercaban.  
  
- Si, esa es la isla a la que vamos- le dice Gary.  
  
- Bre??- Pregunta Umbreon curioso a su dueño.   
  
- ¿Sabes? Es una excelente pregunta... - Gary voltea para ver donde podría estar su abuelo. Recién caía en cuenta que... No tenia la menor idea de como se llamaba la dichosa Isla. Luego de un rato buscando a alguna persona que supiera el nombre de la isla aparte de su Abuelo, se encontró con el profesor Cullen Calix quien le dijo que la Isla no tenia un nombre especifico, y que ellos sabían poco o nada de esta, asi que si la quería llamar de algún modo le digiera: "La Isla Misterio"  
  
Cuando el barco se acerco a las orillas de la Isla Misterio se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver un barco turista anclado en las orillas...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Javi: ^^U Jejejej sorry por la demora pero... T___T Se murio Tote!!!! ;__; MI POBRE KONEKO!!!!!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ DALE CON ESO!! ES CO-NE-JO  
  
Javi: ¬.¬ KONEKO!!! .!!!!   
  
Cloud: ¬__¬U  
  
Javi: ^o^ y Grax por su r/r Abus!! Ja ne!!!  
  
Cloud: .__.U Chaito 


	3. Ash se une a la Expedicion

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
El Barco de la expedición se detiene a la orilla de la Isla misterio.   
  
Todos los integrantes de la tripulación bajan.   
  
La Señora Alba estaba bastante molesta al ver un barco turista en las orillas. Supuestamente estaban prohibidos en ese lugar, a menos que tuvieran permiso del gobierno. ¿Por que? Simple, lo nativos de esa Isla al no tener contacto con la civilización no tienen las mismas defensas que los que si han tenido contacto y un simple resfriado seria capaz de matarlos.  
  
Gary y Umbreon bajan del barco, seguido por su abuelo quien veía al barco turista bastante extrañado.  
  
- Es extraño no sabia que habían excursiones a esta Isla...  
  
- Hn... - Le responde Gary mientras comenzaba a mirar el paisaje de la Isla, era un lugar bastante hermoso.   
  
Sus plantas eran variadas, y había de simples arbustos hasta enormes árboles frutales. Todos los arboles habían crecido rectamente y sin ningún daño en su corteza, aunque era notorio el desorden de lugar. Las hojas estaban verdes y brillantes, aunque no faltaba la que tenia pequeños orificios causado por los Pokémon Herbívoros.   
  
Gary se agacha para ver una flor dorada a sus pies.  
  
- ¿Gary?- Una voz pregunta asombrada a espalda de Gary, una voz MUY familiar, demasiado para su gusto...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
POKEMON   
  
Ash se une a la expedición  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Oh, Ash - dice Gary bastante intrigado. ¿Que diablos hacia él ahí? Se levanta rápidamente y muestra una sonrisa sarcástica dedicada exclusivamente a Ash.- ¿se puede saber que hace un perdedor como tu en esta isla?  
  
- ¿Que? ¡¡Oye!! - Reclama Ash bastante cabreado con Pikachu apoyándolo- No estoy en esta isla por gusto, el barco se descompuso y venimos a caer aquí!!!- Gary al escuchar la explicación estalla en carcajadas.  
  
- ¿Pikapi?- pregunta Pikachu confundido.  
  
- No se... - responde Ash- ¿que es tan gracioso Gary?- pregunta confundido.  
  
- Nada, es que se me hacia raro que un perdedor como tu estuviera en esta Isla por interés propio - le responde Gary irónico.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Que tiene esta isla de interesante?- pregunta Ash viendo la isla de un lado a otro sin encontrarle nada fuera de lo normal.  
  
Gary ríe mientras daba un suspiro divertido. Ese Ash era tan tonto, se veía tan tierno así... Gary sacude su cabeza /No otra vez con eso mentecita, ya te lo dije/  
  
- Con que no lo sabes, eh Ash?- le dice Gary disfrutando sentirse superior. Al ver la cara de confusión de Ash se ríe- no me extraña - termina diciendo mientras miraba a su Umbreon disfrutando el momento. Umbreon lo apoya con una risa divertida.  
  
- ¡¡Urgh!! ¿Me puedes decir que tiene esta isla de interesante?!- le responde Ash enfadándose. Odiaba que Gary supiera cosas que el no.  
  
Gary le muestra una mueca sarcástica.  
  
- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?  
  
- Claro!!- responde Ash, al tiempo que su Pikachu asentía con la cabeza.  
  
- Esta Isla es considerada una de las mas importantes del mundo entero, no lo sabias? - dice Gary saboreando cada una de sus palabras y de las expresiones que ponía Ash al no saber nada sobre esta Isla- esta Isla es llamada la Isla misterio, gracias a los increíbles misterios que esconde, además de que acá habitan la mayoría de las tribus mas antiguas y que no han tenido contacto con la civilización, incluso se cree que como esta Isla a estado fuera de todo contacto humano que hay Pokémon que a pesar de los años no han experimentados cambios.  
  
- ¿Cambios? O sea.. ¿No han evolucionado?- pregunta Ash sin verle lo emocionante a un montón de gentuza que no sabia nada y a unos Pokémon que no hayan evolucionado. Pikachu tampoco ha Evolucionado y nadie armaba un escándalo por eso.  
  
- Se lo que estas pensando Ash y no es esa clase de evolución- le responde Gary algo exasperado por la ignorancia del chico.   
  
- Ah no?? - pregunta Ash sin entender.  
  
- ¿Pipi?-   
  
Gary ríe internamente al ver a Ash y Pikachu, esos dos son tal para cual, hasta compartían el mismo carácter. En una fracción de segundo su mente recuerda el sueño, y el Pikachu de su sueño.   
  
- ... - Gary estaba algo shockeado, ¿que fue eso?  
  
- ¿Gary?- pregunta Ash confundido al ver que su rival no le respondía a la pregunta, pese a que ellos siempre han discutido Gary JAMAS lo a Ignorado.  
  
- ¿Eh?- Gary sale de su trance y ve a Ash- No, no a esa clase de evolución... - le dice recuperando su compostura.  
  
- ¿Entonces a cual?- pregunta Ash.  
  
- A otra más interesante y difícil de investigar Ash- dice una tercera voz tocando el hombro de Ash.  
  
- WAAA!!!- Ash se sobresalta al sentir la mano en su hombro y da un gran salto yendo a caer al suelo. - ¿Profesor Oaks?- pregunta Asombrado al ver a la persona que lo había tocado.  
  
- El mismo- le sonríe el profesor Oaks.  
  
- Hola Ash - dice otra persona saliendo de atrás del científico.  
  
- Tracey... - dice Ash bastante asombrado- ¿que hacen aquí?  
  
- A decir verdad Ash, esa pregunta te la deberíamos de hacer nosotros - le dice Tracey riéndose. Ash les cuenta lo de la tormenta.  
  
- Ah ya veo... - dice el Profesor Oaks- y ya que estas aquí...  
  
- ¡¡No se te ocurra Abuelo!!- dice Gary adelantándose a los pensamientos de su abuelo.  
  
- ¿Eh?- Ash nuevamente no entendía nada. Pikachu ladea su cabeza para dar a entender que el tampoco entendía.  
  
- Ash, yo se que estas ansioso por iniciar tu viaje en Hoen- comienza el profesor Oaks. En los tres chicos se veían distintas expresiones. En Gary de suplica, por que no fuera lo que el creía. En Tracey ansiedad por saber que quería decirle el Profesor a Ash y Ash... pues el simplemente tenia una cara de no entender nada...  
  
Los tres chicos esperaban pacientemente a que el Profesor Oaks siguiera hablando, pero el como siempre.. Hacia más larga la espera.  
  
- ... Pero quería invitarte de todos modos a que te nos unas a esta expedición - sentencia el Profesor Oaks a Gary. Ash trataba de buscarle un significado a las palabras del anciano.  
  
- ¿Que expedición? - pregunta Finalmente.  
  
- ¿Que? Gary no te a contado?- pregunta Tracey  
  
- Umh... No, que cosa?- pregunta nuevamente Ash.  
  
Bueno, luego que entre el Profesor Oaks y Tracey le explicaran a Ash el motivo de la expedición, y que era lo que iban a investigar. Y que Ash y Pikachu aceptaran entusiasmado ya que esta era una oportunidad Única. Ash fue presentado a los demás miembros de la expedición quienes ya creían que esto era una guardería de niños. Pero si famoso Profesor Oaks los invitaba... por algo tendría que ser, no?  
  
Luego que Ash le explicara al capitán del barco de turistas que el se quedaría en la isla con unos conocidos, cosa que no convenció mucho al señor pero gracias a la oportuna interrupción de el Profesor Oaks quedo todo arreglado. Luego todos los turistas se embarcaron nuevamente en el barco para seguir su rumbo hacia Hoen. Mientras que nuestros expedicionarios comenzaban a caminar por la orilla de la playa rumbo a una pequeña aldea donde se encontrarían con un guía y les darían algo mas de información....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Javi: acá los dejo con el tercer capi ^____^ espero que les guste!  
  
Antesis: ._. Y esa sonrisa?  
  
Javi: ¡¡AKENATON NACIO!! ^O^ ME ACABO DE ENTERAR!!!  
  
Antesis: o_ôU  
  
Javi: el hijo de Vanidad! y es macho!! ^o^ AL FIN UN CABALLITO!!!  
  
Antesis: ^^U  
  
Javi: ^____^ OYASUMI!! Akenaton nació ^o^!!!!  
  
Antesis: u.uU Ja naa! Dejen R/R Please! n_nU nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. que será: "el Guía" 


	4. El Rio Amazonas

________________________________  
  
Un importante canal de historia ha contratado a un grupo de personas para que investigaran ciertos acontecimientos en una Isla.  
  
El grupo esta formado por 7 personas y dos jóvenes. Ash y Pikachu se encontraron por accidente frente a esta expedición y pronto Ash se volvió el décimo miembro. Además, cual fue la sorpresa de Ash al encontrar a su eterno Rival Gary y a su amigo Tracey. Ahora estas diez personas comenzaron su viaje, en el que esperan descubrir cual es el misterio que rodea esta Isla.  
  
_______________________________  
  
POKEMON   
  
El Rió Amazonas  
  
_______________________________  
  
Nuestros aventureros navegaban a través de un gran río color leche con café, producto de los sedimentos que arrastraban sus aguas, para dirigirse a Curi, una aldea en pleno territorio indígena.  
  
La embarcación era bastante grande, un motor antiguo era lo que los impulsaba, era ruidoso y humeante. Además de un improvisado techo de plástico, para protegerse del sol y las lluvias, que caían calientes como una ducha bastantes veces al día. El viaje era lento y tranquilo.  
  
Pikachu caminaba de un lado a otro viendo todo, mientras Ash estaba recargado en una orilla bastante aburrido. Gira la cabeza sobre su hombro y ve a Gary, que desde el comienzo del vieja, estaba sentado junto a unas cajas leyendo que sabe que con Umbreon tranquilamente dormido a su lado.  
  
En la embarcación también había abordado una joven de treinta años, su nombre era Nadya Torres y era una doctora que iba con el propósito de vacunar a los indígenas.  
  
Ash suspira aburrido y se recuesta en el piso. El viaje no era tan divertido como el creía.  
  
- Gary!... - Al escuchar la voz de Tracey, llamando a Gary, Ash inmediatamente se reincorpora y mira a Tracey con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Gary saca la vista de su libro y ve al amigo de Ash.   
  
- ¿Que lees?- pregunta Tracey sentándose al lado del nieto del Profesor Oaks.  
  
- Un libro sobre esta Isla que me facilito mi abuelo, por que? - responde Gary.  
  
- Curiosidad - responde Tracey sonriendo- dicen que ellos viven como en la Edad Media, aun no han inventado la rueda.  
  
- No la necesitan, no les serviría en terreno y además no van apurados a ninguna parte- le dice Gary como respuesta. El Observador Pokémon sonríe y comienza a sacarle plática a Gary.  
  
Ash miraba la escena con una aura roja a su alrededor, no sabia por que, pero esa escena lo estaba enfermando. Se levanta dispuesto a darle fin, cuando...  
  
- ¡¡ASH!!  
  
- Ahh!!- Ash al escuchar que alguien lo llama pierde el equilibrio y se cae de bruces al suelo. Pikachu inmediatamente va a auxiliarlo.- ¿que paso? -   
  
El que lo llamo se comienza a reír  
  
- No has cambiado nada-  
  
- Pikapi!!- Pikachu sonríe al ver al joven frente a el. Tenia el cabello café en un corte callampa, con las puntas onduladas, vestía una playera rayada y unos short, y como siempre su cámara colgada al cuello.  
  
- TODD! - Dice Ash al reconocerlo con una sonrisa, pero aun así sin dejar de mirar a Tracey.  
  
- Tanto tiempo no?  
  
Gary dejo de hablar al escuchar el golpe de Ash y quería averiguar que era lo que sucedía... ¿quien era el chico que estaba sonriéndole a Ash?  
  
- ¿Gary?- pregunta Tracey al ver al chico bastante ausente. Como Gary siguió ignorándolo decidió ver que era lo que veía. Ash y un chico conversaban animadamente... no eso no llamaría la atención de Gary. Mira mas fijamente y.. ¡¡Vaya!! Pero si es un Caterpie café en la rama de un árbol!  
  
- Y que haces aquí Todd- pregunta Ash bastante contento de ver a su viejo amigo.  
  
- Pues mi tío me hablo de esta expedición y que un amigo suyo vendría y necesitaba un ayudante, y como era un fotógrafo, decidí acompañarlo! puedes imaginar todas las fotos que tomare!! Será fantástico!!- dice Todd bastante emocionado.  
  
- Ni que lo digas - asiente Ash.  
  
- Debemos de ir bien preparados- dice de Pronto la señora Padme Black. Una vieja de gastada apariencia, que vestía al mas puro estilo película aventurera, una playera mangas cortas y unos pantalones aglobados con varios bolsillos, una cuerda sobresalía de uno de ellos, tenia unas gafas sobre su cabeza y varios relojes en sus manos.  
  
Todos cortan lo que estaban haciendo y miran a la anciana.   
  
- Encontrar a esa bestia es lo de menos. Lo peor serán los indios. Son guerreros Brutales, crueles y traicioneros. Tal como los describo en mi libro, matan por valor y entre mas asesinatos comenten, mas alto se colocan en la jerarquía de la tribu- ve a Pikachu sobre el hombro de Ash- Ja! y la amistad de humanos y esos bichos es algo ridículo.  
  
- Pikachu no es ningún bicho- le reclama Ash, siendo apoyado por un enfadado Pikachu.  
  
- Me puede explicar a que se refiere Profesora?- pregunta el Profesor Oaks.  
  
- Muy sencillo señor. Se trata de la competencia mortal que existe en la naturaleza. Los hombres más violentos dominan en las sociedades primitivas. Supongo que ha oído el termino macho alfa. Entre los Hondoom por ejemplo, el macho más agresivo controla a todos los demás y se queda con las mejores hembras. Entre los humanos es lo mismo, los hombres más violentos mandan, obtienen más mujeres y pasan sus genes a más hijos. Los otros deben conformarse con lo que sobra ¿entiende? Es la supervivencia del más fuerte.- explica Padme.  
  
- ¿quiere decir que lo natural es brutalidad?  
  
- Exactamente. La compasión es un invento moderno. Nuestra civilización protege a los débiles, a los enfermos, a los pobres. En ese sentido los indios son más sabios que nosotros - replico Padme.  
  
Ash escuchaba todo atentamente y comenzaba a crecerle un gran temor por los indios. Gary al percatarse de eso le dice:  
  
- No le creas, ellos no son así.  
  
Ash al escuchar las palabras de Gary se sobresalta y lo mira, pero inmediatamente voltea levemente sonrojado. / ¿Por que hice eso?/   
  
La doctora Nadya Torres, quien había escuchado atentamente la conversación no pudo menos que dar su opinión.  
  
- Con todo respeto profesora, no me parece que los indios sean tan feroces como usted los describe, por el contrario para ellos la guerra es más bien un rito ceremonial: es un rito que demuestra valor. Se pintan sus cuerpos, hacen bailes. Se amenazan y se dan unos cuantos garrotazos, pero rara vez hay mas de uno o dos muertos. En nuestra civilización es al revés, no hay ceremonia, solo masacre.- dijo.  
  
- Voy a darle un ejemplar de mi libro, todos les dirán que Padme Black es una experta en esto- le interrumpe Padme.  
  
- No soy tan sabia como usted - la Doctora Torres sonríe- Soy solamente una medica rural que ha trabajado mas de diez años por estos lados.  
  
El Profesor Oaks suspira  
  
- Por favor señoritas, basta de discusiones, luego veremos quien tiene la razón.  
  
- Créanme, mi estimada doctora. Esos indios son la prueba de que el hombre no es más que un asesino- replico Padme antes de irse a una esquina a fumar.  
  
- Es una mujer bastante rara... - Murmura Todd. Ash asiente, realmente no comprendió nada.  
  
************  
  
La parte inicial del viaje por el río resulto ser más que nada un ejercicio de paciencia. Avanzaban a paso de tortuga y apenas se ponía el sol había que detenerse, para evitar ser golpeados por los troncos que arrastraba la corriente. El calor era muy intenso. Si es que el rió se mostraba limpio y calmo, paraban un poco para nadar y pescar. La dieta de los viajeros era a base de frutos que había en las orillas, pescado y comida enlatada.  
  
Lo peor de todo era que el rió era el único medio de transporte, por que si te perdías en las selvas tu vida corría peligro y las posibilidades de salvarte era de una entre diez mil. Y el único medio de comunicación era por radio.  
  
Pero aun así el paisaje era hermoso, en las mañana se veían varios Seaking nadando por los alrededores y varios Pokémon del tipo pájaro cruzando el aire. También se veían Sharpedos, según la información del Pokedex eran bastantes agresivos. La señora Jackeline Adams le enseño a Ash a reconocer el tamaño del Pokémon por la separación de sus ojos. Si la separación era grande, era mejor evitar todo acercamiento a ese Sharpedo  
  
El tiempo transcurría lento, las horas se arrastraban eternas. Y Ash se moría de aburrimiento. Ahora estaba sentado cerca de unas cajas, donde anteriormente había estado Gary. A su lado estaba Tracey dibujando el Paisaje y dos cajas mas arriba de Ash, de pie, se encontraba Todd fotografiando el paisaje. Marcelo Astorga le advirtió al chico no sacar muchas fotos, pues luego faltarían rollos, pero Ash conociendo a Todd, dudaba que no viniera preparado.  
  
- esto es aburrido- murmura Ash apunto de quedarse dormido.  
  
- Pero que dices- le dice Tracey bastante animado y aun dibujando- es bastante entretenido y aprendes mucho.  
  
- Si claro, aprender como no perder la cabeza... nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada Pikachu... - le dice Ash a su Pokémon, al ver que sus amigos no lo entendían, pero cual es su sorpresa de ver a su Pokémon dormido.  
  
Ash no quería dormirse, pues el calor era insoportable y se sentía mas agotado por eso. Se levanta dispuesto de hacer algo y entonces ve en la orilla a Gary examinando a su Umbreon, se acerca a ver.  
  
- ¿Que haces Gary?-  
  
Gary dirige su mirada a Ash.  
  
- Pues examino a Umbreon, estoy viendo si esta bien, lo encontré bebiendo del agua del rió y no creo que sea muy saludable - explica y regaña Gary. Umbreon al escuchar a su amo baja sus orejas en forma de arrepentimiento.  
  
- Y por que no seria muy saludable- pregunta Ash bastante animado de que Gary no lo tratase mal.  
  
- Pues lógico Ash- Gary vuelve a usar su usual tono sarcástico- no me digas que tu beberías esta agua- apunta al agua color café con leche.  
  
- No... - murmura Ash- se nota que esta sucia...  
  
- EXACTO! y si esta sucia no es saludable- dice Gary dando por terminada la conversación y reexaminación, pues se levanta y se va.  
  
************  
  
Al tercer día, durante la mañana radiante, la embarcación se detuvo por que había un problema con el motor. Mientras el capitán procuraba arreglar el desperfecto, el resto de la gente se hecho bajo techo a descansar. Hacia demasiado calor para moverse.  
  
Tracey y Todd platicaban animadamente con el Profesor Oaks y Gary, Ash al principio participo en la conversación pero luego se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar y decidió que era el lugar perfecto para refrescarse. Saltó al agua, que parecía baja y calma, y se hundió como una piedra.  
  
- Solo un tonto prueba la profundidad con los dos pies- comento la profesora Padme Black cuando Ash asomo la cabeza en la superficie, echando agua hasta por las orejas  
  
Ash mira a sus amigos, solo Todd y Tracey lo miraban, Gary parecía muy ocupado viendo unos dibujos de Tracey, frunce el seño y comienza a alejarse nadando del boto- le dijeron que los Sharpedos preferían las orillas- y flotó de espaldas en el agua tibia por largo rato, abierto de brazos y piernas, mirando el cielo y tratando de quitar todas las ideas raras que tenia su mente. Se sentía tan seguro que cuando algo paso velozmente rozando su mano tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Al parecer nadie se había percatado de lo que le sucedía. Empezó a bracear con todas sus fuerzas de regreso a la embarcación, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la reportera Jackeline le dijo que se detuviera, logrando así, captar la atención de todos. Ash obedeció y se mantuvo a flote lo mas quieto posible y entonces vio algo enorme. Creyó que era un Sharpedo y el corazón se le detuvo, pero la cosa dio una corta vuelta y regreso curioso, colocándose tan cerca, que pudo ver su sonrisa. El corazón de Ash dio un salto y debió de contenerse para no gritar de alegría. ¡Estaba nadando con un... ¿Dewgong?  
  
Bueno se podría decir que si era un Dewgong, tenia la cara, el cuerpo, los colmillos, aunque el porte era mayor, el lomo y el pelaje distinto, su pelaje era de un café claro con manchas mas oscuras. Sus aletas eran mas largas y sus colmillos mas grandes. Ash supuso que eran esos Pokémon no evolucionados de los que le hablo Gary.  
  
Los veinte minutos siguientes, Ash se la paso jugando con el como lo hacia con sus Pokémon. El magnifico Pokémon circulaba a su alrededor a gran velocidad, saltaba por encima de el, observándolo con una expresión simpática. A veces pasaba muy cerca de el y podía tocar su piel, tan suave como la ceda. Ash estaba tan divertido que no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, estaba dispuesto a quedarse en ese rió, pero de pronto el Dewgong dio un coletazo de despedida y desapareció.  
  
- ¡¡Vieron!!- grito Ash de vuelta al bote, estaba muy excitado que apenas podía hablar.- Nadie me creerá esto!  
  
- Aquí están las pruebas!- le dice Todd mostrándole su cámara. Ash sonríe mas ampliamente, todos lo miraban contentos, menos uno, Gary, quien seguía abstraído en los dibujos de Tracey...  
  
**********  
  
A medida que se internaban por el rió, la vegetación se volvía mas voluptuosa, el aire mas espeso y fragante, el tiempo mas lento y las distancias mas incalculables. Solo el ruido del motor delataba la presencia de vida humana en la inmensa soledad de la jungla.  
  
- Curi es el ultimo enclave de la civilización- dijo el capitán de bote, cuando en un recodo del rió apareció el villorrio.  
  
Curi se levantaba como un error humano en medio de una naturaleza abrumadora, que amenazaba con tragársela en cualquier comente. Consistía en unas decenas de casas, un galpón que hacia a veces de hoteles, otro más pequeño de hospital, un par de almacenes y un cuartel de ejército. Los soldados cuidaban el tráfico y las fronteras. En el embarcadero de Curi esperaba un hombre alto, de tez morena, cabello negro amarrado en una cola en la nuca, ojos azules.  
  
- Bienvenidos. Soy Antonio Díaz y esta es mi hija Victoria- se presento.  
  
La niña era bastante bonita, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, su cabello castaño hasta los hombros, amarrados en so chapes, su cara llena de pecas, su tez algo bronceada por el lugar donde vivía, vestía una camiseta celeste y unos short café claro. Llevaba varias tiras de colores en la muñeca y una larga pluma verde en su cabello. Debía de tener la edad de Ash y Gary.  
  
- ¡¡HINO!!- exclama Gary bajando del bote. La chica lo mira y se tira a sus brazos.  
  
- ¡¡Gary!!- dice la chica abrazándolo amistosamente, mientras Ash y compañía miraban la escena descolocados. Umbreon se recarga en la chica en forma de saludo.- ¿este es Eevee?- Gary asiente- ¡¡Vaya que has crecido pequeñín!!  
  
- ¿La conoces Gary?- pregunta el profesor Oaks, bajando junto al resto, haciendo la pregunta que tenia Ash en su lengua pero que no quería soltar.  
  
- Si abuelo, esta es la chica que me acompaño un tiempo en mi viaje en Kanto.  
  
- Si, aun recuerdo, Gary es el mejor entrenador que yo haya conocido en mi vida.- dice Victoria aun abrazada a Gary. Ash lanza un gruñido imperceptible y Pikachu lo mira confundido.  
  
**************  
  
Curi era un lugar bastante sencillo. Había habitaciones para hombres y para mujeres, dormían en conjuntos. La mayoría de la gente no tenía una muy buena higiene. Y según le explico la señorita Nadya, un simple resfriado seria capaz de matar a toda una tribu, por eso ella quería vacunarlos.  
  
Los niños de la aldea jugaban felices con algunos Aipom y Pochienas flacos. Había algunos indios, la minorías, vestidos con algo de ropa, otros, al igual que los niños desnudos. Al comienzo a los extranjeros les daba pudor ver a la gente, pero ya luego, te das cuenta que es una idiotez y te acostumbras.  
  
Una vez que se instalaron en el hotel, Antonio procedió a organizar el equipaje de la expedición y planear el resto del viaje con los adultos. Todos fueron invitados, pero Gary y Hino rechazaron la invitación por que querían conversar, y Ash al ver esto, no supo por que, pero decidió seguirlos.  
  
- Después de la puesta del sol, no se aventuren fuera de los limites de la aldea, es peligroso- les advirtió Antonio.  
  
************  
  
- ¿Y dime Gary que has echo?- le pregunta Hino a Gary sentada en la hierva.  
  
- Pues lo de siempre, pero ahora decidí convertirme en un investigador Pokémon  
  
- Por eso estas aquí verdad? – le pregunta Hino muy contenta.  
  
- Acertaste-  
  
- Y tú aun… - Hino es interrumpida por la mano de Gary.  
  
- Si aun, pero tu quédate calladita- dice Gary con un tono molesto. Hino ríe y asiente divertida.  
  
Ash que estaba escuchando todo a una distancia considerable se pregunto de qué diablos hablaban. Súbitamente comenzó una tormenta de relámpagos, que caían en todas direcciones y la lluvia caía a raudales. Toda la gente buscaba refugio de esta calida lluvia bajo algún techo, pero Gary y Ash que no conocían el lugar no sabían a donde ir. Hino tomo la mano de Gary y salio corriendo en dirección a una Iglesia, Ash al ver esto decide seguirlos. Así, los tres juntos entran a la Iglesia.  
  
En la iglesia había un hombre de cabello canoso y apariencia joven. Carecía de completa solemnidad de un religioso, pues estaba en calzoncillos, con el torso desnudo y bebiendo ron frente a la estatua de Jesús.  
  
- El es el padre Valdomero- presenta Hino. Ash y Gary asienten mientras se terminaban de estrujar la ropa.- Oye, y tu quien eres?- le pregunta la chica a Ash.  
  
- Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta y el es Pikachu- se presenta Ash mientras apuntaba a su ratita eléctrica que se sacudía el agua de su pelaje.  
  
- Así que tu eres Ash!- dice Hino examinándolo de pies a cabezas para tensión d Gary  
  
- ¿Que?- pregunta Ash confundido.  
  
- Al padre lo secuestraron los indios!- cuenta Hino emocionada para cambiar de tema.  
  
- No me secuestraron, me perdí y ellos me ayudaron- corrige el padre sencillamente.  
  
- Dicen que son salvajes y violentos- cuenta Ash.  
  
- No creas, los mas peligrosos son los soldados, traficantes y otros, los indígenas son bastantes amables- le corrige el padre nuevamente con sencillez y paciencia.  
  
- Cuéntenos Padre! es verdad que usted vio con sus propios ojos a la bestia?- pregunta Hino agarrando el brazo de Gary.  
  
- Creo que la vi, pero era de noche y mis ojos ya no son tan buenos como antes- dice el padre tomando un gran trago de ron.  
  
- ¿que vio exactamente?- pregunta Gary curioso.  
  
- Lo e dicho varias veces, una cosa grande, de unos tres metros, caminaba muy lentamente...  
  
- ¿No lo ataco?  
  
- No, la criatura dijo algo- al ver la cara de los niños, el padre agrega- Si, hablo. No entendí ni una palabra por que me desmaye...  
  
- ¿se desmayo?- interrumpe Ash.  
  
- Si, me desmaye, el olor que despedía era tan horrible que no pude soportarlo. Cuando desperté creía que lo había soñado, pero el olor aun estaba pegado en mi piel, pelo y ropa. Así supe, que todo fue real.  
  
________________________________  
  
Javi: ._. sera Shonen Ai mejor XD!   
  
Cloud: ^^U espero que les gustase el Capitulo.  
  
Javi: -_- y lamento demorarme en actualizar, pero el maldito colegio T_T me hacen entrar a las 8am y salgo a las 6:15pm y me mandan a dormir a las 10pm -_- esto no es vida.  
  
Cloud: o_o  
  
Javi: XD broma Cloud! ^.^ Ademas toy castigada por tres meses sin computador ni internet (XD Si tata, y eso hace como tres semanas y me conecto igual XD) n_nU Ya, Oyasumi, dejen R/R.  
  
Cloud: OYASUMI! ^.^ 


	5. El Chaman

________________________________  
  
- ¿Donde estamos?- pregunta un asombrado James bajando del su clásico transporte Magikarp, que había sido atrapado por algo y los llevo hasta ese lugar.  
  
- Ni idea, pero esto no me gusta nada - dice Jessy al ver el lugar que daba algo de miedo, de noche y demasiado silencio.  
  
El trío se encontraba en un lugar de la amazona, y para ser más exactos en la mismísima Isla Misterio.   
  
- Ustedes!- dice de pronto la voz de alguien. Era un señor alto, musculoso y de mirada fría.  
  
- Si?- preguntan los tres volteando.  
  
- Ustedes son los tres integrantes del Team Rocket que Giovanni dijo que mandaría-   
  
- eh... - James y Jessy no sabían que decir. ¿Que tenia que ver el Team Rocket ahí?  
  
- Si! así es!- dice Meowth sin saber en lo que acababa de meterse...  
  
_______________________________  
  
POKEMON   
  
El Chamán  
  
_______________________________  
  
La tormenta cesó tan súbitamente como había comenzado, y la noche apareció clara. Hino, Ash y Gary regresaron al hotel, donde todos los adultos estaban reunidos en torno al padre de Hino y estudiaban el mapa de la región y discutían los preparativos del viaje. La señora Padme, ya repuesta de la fatiga, estaba con ellos. Se había bañado en insecticida y había contratado a un indio, Karazu, para que la abanicara, por que el calor era infernal. La señora Black ordeno que se pusieran en marcha mañana mismo, por que ella no tenía tiempo y estaban perdiendo mucho en esa aldea insignificante. Disponía solo de tres semanas para atrapar a la criatura, dijo.  
  
- Nadie lo a logrado en varios años, señora - apunto Antonio Díaz.  
  
- Tendrá que hacerlo, por que yo debo de regresar a Europa- replico ella.  
  
- Espero que la bestia comprenda sus razones- dijo el guía, pero la profesora no dio muestras de captar la ironía.  
  
Hino y Gary se ríen del comentario.  
  
- Supongo que estarán enterados de que yo también formo parte de la expedición- Dice de pronto la Doctora Nadya Torres.  
  
- No podremos llevarla señora. Apenas hay espacio para los que hemos sido contratados por "Pokémon Discovery". El prosupuesto es generoso, pero no limitado- replica Padme.  
  
- Entonces me temo que ustedes tampoco irán- responde la doctora algo molesta- Pertenezco al servicio nacional de salud. Estoy aquí para proteger a los indios y Pokémon. Ningún forastero puede contactarlos sin las medidas previas. Son muy vulnerables a las enfermedades-   
  
- Una vez, una tribu entera murió por un resfrió- apoya Hino.  
  
En ese momento entran dos hombres. Uno era el jefe del cuartel, llamado Celefon y Falker Field, el empresario más rápido de los alrededores. Hino les explica a Ash y Gary que Fiel era una persona muy poderosa, hacia negocios con presidentes y generales de varios países. Y eso que solo llevaba unos cuantos años en el lugar. Luego le apunta al maletín. "el no tiene el corazón en su cuerpo, si no que lo lleva en una bolsa".  
  
Pero por otro lado, la señora Padme estaba muy impresionada con Field, pues la expedición se había formado gracias a los contactos de este hombre. Fue el quien intereso a "Pokémon Discovery" con la leyenda de la bestia.  
  
- Esa extraña criatura tiene atemorizada a tosa la gente que vive en esta isla. Nadie quiere acercarse en el triangulo donde se supone que habita- dice Fiel.  
  
- Entiendo que esa zona no ha sido explorada- dice Jackeline.  
  
- Así es  
  
- Y e de suponer que esa zona es rica en minerales y piedras preciosas- agrega la periodista.  
  
- La riqueza del Amazona esta sobre todo en la tierra y las maderas- responde el.  
  
- Y en las plantas- dice Callix- no conocemos ni un 10% de las sustancias medicinales que hay aquí. A medida que desaparecen los Chamanes y curanderos indígenas, perdemos para siempre esos conocimientos.  
  
- Imagino, que la Bestia interfiere con sus negocios por estos lados, señor Field, tal como interfieren las tribus- continua Jackeline, ignorando el comentario de Callix, pues es estaba segura de que Field tramaba algo.  
  
- La bestia es un problema para todos. Hasta los soldados le temen- admite Fiel cortésmente.  
  
Luego de eso el capital Celefon ofreció a algunos de sus soldados para la expedición, el señor Field entrego algunos equipos y la doctora medicinas, que ella misma se encargaría de aplicar (léase, yo voy también)  
  
- Tal como le dije jovencita..  
  
- Doctora- interrumpe Nadya  
  
- Tal como dije, el presupuesto de la expedición es limitado y no podemos llevar turistas- dice Padme mirando inmediatamente a Gary, Ash, Tracey y Todd.  
  
- No soy turista. La expedición no puede continuar sin un medico y vacunas necesarias.-  
  
- Ejem, Bueno... es cierto que... - la profesora Black no sabía como seguir alegando.  
  
- No abra problemas de incluir a la señorita Torees. Yo mismo le pagare los gastos- sonrió Field poniendo sus brazos entorno a los hombres de la joven medica.  
  
- Bien, entonces no hay nada mas que decir- dice Astorga, el fotógrafo- Esperemos poder encontrar a la dichosa bestia, si no este viaje abra sido inútil.  
  
**********  
  
La luna brillaba como una lámpara amarilla en el cielo. Todo rodeado por el ruido de la selva.  
  
Ash y Pikachu reposaban en la orilla del embarcadero. Miraban tranquilamente su reflejo en el agua.  
  
- Pikapi?- Pikachu mira a Ash preocupado, últimamente su dueño estaba demasiado pensativo.  
  
Ash mira a su pequeño amigo y lo carga.  
  
- no pasa nada Pikachu - sonríe- ¿que te parece el viaje?  
  
- Pikachu! - Pikachu sonríe, pero de pronto sus orejas se elevan y se pone alerta.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Pikachu?  
  
En ese momento un extraño ruido se escucha a u derecha. Ash mira hacia allá y ve a Gary y Hino, la que hacia el ruido era Hino. La chica hizo el mismo ruido tres veces y en las tres parecía que alguien le respondía. Hino toma a Gary de un brazo y se internaron en la amazona. Ash se levanta "Después de la puesta del sol, no se aventuren fuera de los limites de la aldea, es peligroso" las palabras del padre de Hino resonaron en su cabeza.  
  
- Vamos-   
  
Pikachu se sube al hombre de Ash y comienzan a internarse al bosque, en dirección a donde podrían haber ido Hino y Gary.  
  
**********  
  
- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunta Gary aun siendo arrastrado por Hino.  
  
- Tu solo sígueme y veras- responde la chica.  
  
Dejaron atrás las últimas luces de la aldea y siguieron adelante con cuido, sin más luz que la luna y Umbreon.   
  
No se habían adentrado mucho, cuando Ash los alcanza. Hino solo le sonríe y les hace una señal para que queden en silencio. Justo en ese momento el extraño ruido se repite.  
  
Ash y Gary tuvieron que ahogarse un grito de asombro. A uno tres metros de ellos me materializo una figura salida de la nada, súbita y sigilosa, como un fantasma.   
  
- Elyio - murmuro Hino en voz baja.  
  
- Elyio, Elyio!- replico la voz que no parecía humana, si no mas bien como un soplido del viento.  
  
La figura se aproximo un paso y quedo muy cerca de Hino. Para entonces los ojos de los chicos se habían acostumbrado un poco a la penumbra y pude ver la luz de la luna a un hombre increíblemente anciano. Parecía haber vivido siglos. Era muy pequeño, parecía un niño de siete años. Vestía un breve delantal d fibra vegetal, una docena de collares de conchas, dientes y semillas, su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara de madera que imitaba a varios Pokémon. Su piel era arrugada y era extremadamente delgado. Nadya saca una pequeña piedra de sus bolsillos y se la entrega, el anciano la toma y la coloca entre sus collares. Hino se cuclillas y les hace una seña a los chicos que la imiten. Enseguida el anciano hizo lo mismo.  
  
Umbreon y Pikachu se acercaron al hombre curiosos. Pikachu se puso en el hombro del viejo y Umbreon se subió entre sus piernas olfateándolo. Gary y Ash los llaman inmediatamente al ver como Hino se tensaba. Pero contrario a lo que ellos esperaban, el anciano se largo a reír de buena gana.  
  
- Alcan!- dice Hino cuando los Pokémon estaban junto a sus dueños.  
  
- Verkas- responde el anciano.  
  
Luego de eso siguieron mas palabras raras, Hino y el anciano comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Ash y Gary suponían que hablaban de ellos pues los apuntaban cada cierto tiempo. En un momento el hombre se puso de pie bastante molesto y agito sus manos en señal de lucha, pero Hino lo tranquilizo con unas palabras. El anciano se saco uno de sus tantos collares, un amuleto, era un trozo de hueso tallado. El singular anciano lo toco una vez, produjo el mismo sonido que Hino hacia hace un rato, coloco el collar en torno al cuello de Hino, puso sus manos en los hombros de chica en forma de despedida y se esfumo. Ni Gary, Ni Ash lo vieron retroceder, simplemente se esfumo...  
  
- Ese era Horoisan - les dijo nadie en un susurro apenas audible cuando iban de regreso  
  
- ¿Horoisan?- pregunta Ash, impresionado por el extraño encuentro.  
  
- ¡¡Chiss!! ¡No lo digas en voz alta!- le regaña Hino aun medio susurrando- Jamás debes de pronuncias el verdadero nombre de un indio en su presencia, es Tabú!-   
  
- ¿Quién es?- pregunta Gary.  
  
- Es un Chaman muy poderoso. Habla a través de sueños y visiones.  
  
- Y quien era la chica que lo acompañaba?- pregunta Gary.  
  
- Era su mujer. Siempre anda con ella.  
  
- ¿Eh? a ella no la vi- dice Ash. Pikachu asiente.  
  
- Es un espíritu, no todos pueden verla.  
  
- Oh.. - dice Ash algo molesto.  
  
- y que te dio Hino?- pregunta Gary.  
  
- Un amuleto. Con el nadie me lastimara.  
  
- ¿de que hablaron?- sigue Gary.  
  
- Horoisan dice que hay un temible espíritu suelto. Que cuando aparece hay muerte y destrucción, pero yo estaré segura.  
  
- Eres rara - dice Ash.  
  
- Horoisan dice que no deben ir a buscar a la bestia. Pues varios morirán. Pero nosotros debemos ir por que nos han llamado.  
  
- ¿Quien nos llama?- pregunta Gary.  
  
- No se, pero si Horoisan lo dice, es verdad.  
  
Gary y Ash prefieren no decir nada para no enojar a la chica, pero no creían ni la mitad de lo que ella les decía.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Javi: XD algo bueno e sacado de que me enferme!  
  
Cloud: o.o así? que?  
  
Javi: n.n baje 5 Kilos en un día y pude escribir este Cáp. XD!  
  
Cloud: o_oU   
  
Javi: -.- aunque lo malo a sido no poder comer ni beber nada... mi mamá dice que si no bebo me deshidratare y eso seria grave ._.U  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ pues es la verdad  
  
Javi: ¬¬ pero eso háganselo entender a mi cuerpo, me rechaza todo... XD pero no importa ^.^ hoy pude tomar un trago de agua sin que me pasara nada... n_nU algo es algo XD!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U  
  
Javi: XD ya! Oyasumi, escribi esto en 10 minutos... asi que si esta mas o menos -.- sorry! 


End file.
